Her 2
by Fatal-fame
Summary: In the one world, Luke was the only replica created. In another, another was created as he was. And she's willing to take her life into her own hands, while dragging Luke behind her whether he likes it or not. OC, OOC, LukexOC, OC POV


**Fatal-fame here and this is another POV from my one-shot "Her"**

 **For those of you that don't know. "Her" is a one-shot from Tear's point of view about her replica, an OC of my creation, named Krystal. It's was a little thing that popped into my head when Tear said her "Make a replica of me." Line during the first battle with Van.**

 **The way I envisioned Tear's replica was her complete opposite. While Tear has a grip on her emotions and is mostly serious. Krystal is someone who lives by how they feel and has a more playful personality. While Tear has problems showing more skin than necessary. Krystal wears things that show off her body. But above all, Krystal pursues a relationship with Luke right from the start. She flirts with him and is always with him.**

 **The reasons for this is that Krystal knew her entire life she was a replica, so she had more time to cope with it. Therefore she tries to make herself the complete opposite of Tear, to show that she is her own person.**

Her Version 2

Krystal POV

 **Mt Roneal**

"Fang Blade." I yelled out as I brought my blade down on a wolf that was about to eat Luke. I know that he was worried about Tear, but he should be able to realize that we are still in a fight.

"Hehe." Luke laughed a bit as he scratched the back of his head. I couldn't help but smile at that.

He was just too cute.

I gave him a little bop on the head, but it didn't seem to faze that much.

"Ow, sorry." Luke said as he held his hands up, as if he was surrendering. Which meant he's learning, meaning he might get a kiss soon.

My sight went from Luke's warm green eyes to Tear's ice blue. I could see the agitation in them and for the life of me I can't figure out why.

She's always like this when I'm with Luke, as if I have no right to be with him. Like she's any better than I am.

Okay, maybe "with" is too strong of word in this situation. But we're close to being together. I mean, I've been in love with him since before we met.

Wow that was creepy. I should elaborate a bit.

We were, as in Luke and I, created at the same time. The moment I was created I was shipped back to Daath and put into this hellish fon machine. To put it simply, It made my body more like Tear's as she grew, the horrifying pain was a side effect. I was only forced to use this machine in intervals. So my body wouldn't explode or something, or maybe it was to practise the skills I learned. I dunno.

Another thing that happened is that I could see through Tear's eyes as if I was there. Kinda like what Luke went through with Asch, without the ability to converse with each other. So I learned what she learned, heard what she heard, and saw what she saw. It was how I learned of Luke, one of the few things that made it worth it.

The other was this body, cause I know that Luke wants a taste of my "melons."

Sexual humor aside. When I first saw Luke I thought he was an idiot. Not knowing how to pay for things and other basic knowledge.

Well, technically speaking, I first saw him after I was created. Van and Legretta also talked a lot about him and Asch. So I put the pieces together and knew this was the replica after seeing Asch.

Anyway. I first gained an interest in him after he was saved by Tear, when they were attacked by the oracle knights.

When they told him he didn't have to fight. He pushed back his fear and did what he felt he had to do, even if it meant he had to kill more people. At first I wondered why he was so adamant about fighting, but it all became clear at Kaitzur. Luke, even if his diary said otherwise, (Yes I read it, so what?) was just someone who wanted approval without a couple of words.

Those words and all like it are...

Do you remember now?

Luke wanted to be praised or scolded for his own deeds, not because he may have "remembered" something.

That's why he praised Van so much, because Van never brought up anything that was memory related. Van saw him for the "Real" him.

I think that may be why he acted so spoiled, to prove that he was different from the "old" him.

I think that's when I started to feel bad for him, all Luke wanted was to be, well... him, not the "old Luke."

Which is why he acted all high and mighty during his ambassador journey. It was his way of saying "Could the old me do this?"

When Akzeriuth happened, everyone was mad or disappointed in him. They all said cruel things and left him with Mieu. This lead me to having a dislike for them.

I mean, Luke hated killing one person, how or who in any way, shape or form want to be known as the killer of thousands?

Then there was Asch or, as I like to call him, little brat.

Asch is a brat because he blames everything on Luke. I bet if he couldn't find a sock he would blame Luke.

To me, Asch is someone who doesn't deserve the god-general title. He's always angry, refuses to associate with others, and he hates Luke for things that aren't his fault.

Luke took Asch place in Baticul? If he had just said something he would still be there.

Luke didn't listen to him? He never made himself trustworthy to begin with.

He lost a fight against Luke? That's what happens when you believe you're better than somebody because they were born differently.

He's just...blah.

Back to the original topic.

It's when Luke woke up that I fell for him.

When Luke stood there, saying he wanted change, I knew there was no one else like him.

This was a boy who, for his whole life, was just a pawn to other people. He was a boy who accepted responsibility that should have never been his.

This was a boy who was more of a man than every male he's met put together.

Then he cut his hair.

Although he looks cute with short hair, I kinda liked his long hair. Made him look hot.

Teenage hormones, can't live with'em, can't live without em.

Anyway they went to the surface, found Guy, blah blah blah, went into the oracle knight headquarters.

As the group was fighting Luke got separated from the others and ran into a hallway, to get away from some knights that were following him. From there it was just Tear and the group fighting.

Then the vision just…stopped.

When I came too. Luke was standing behind one of the people who helped the process of the fon machine. When the man was finished freeing me, Luke punched him out.

Probably the nicest thing someone did for me.

The moment the pod thing that held me in opened I instantly tried to stand up. The moment my foot touched the ground I stumbled a little bit, so Luke grabbed me to steady me.

That's when our eyes met for the first time.

Who knows how long we spent gazing at eachother? Minutes, hours, days? All I knew was that I never wanted it to end.

Luke's eyes quickly broke the staring contest we had going and looked down. His face then went completely red and he turned as far as he could. I was confused at first, until I remembered what I was wearing.

My underwear.

Which, while not skimpy, did not provide a lot of coverage.

Yeah, it was awkward.

So after scouring the room for clothes we only found a pair of female shorts my size and a pair of heels, which I hate with a passion. I let out a sigh as I realized that I was gonna have to go without a shirt. That's when I noticed Luke holding his shirt and coat out to me.

"H-here." He stuttered a little bit, face still red.

"T-thanks." I replied as I took both and put them on. The shirt covered my chest, but not my stomach. The coat was a bit too big but I made it work.

"So uhhh who are you?" Luke asked me as he stared at the floor.

"I'm Tear's replica." I responded, trying to sound less embarrassed than I was as I was turned away from him.

"Cool cool." Luke replied still looking away "Uhhh what's your name?" He asked me.

"I...I don't have one." I replied sadly.

It was true. I was to be Tear's replacement. My name was still her's.

"Well I can't just call you Tear too." Luke said, more to himself than me. He started to look around the room, as if something would tell him a name for me.

That's when our eyes met for the second time. For a few seconds we just stared at each other. then Luke spoke again.

"Krystal." Luke mumbled. Though I heard it clearly.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Krystal." He said again, this time louder. "I'll call you Krystal, if it's alright with you?" He added the second part as he scratched the back of his head.

I thought about it for a few seconds, to me it just seemed...right.

"Krystal." I repeated, loving the way it rolled off my tongue. "My name is krystal."

"You like it?" Luke asked me.

"No I don't." I replied, Luke's face went towards the floor.

"I love it." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I guess he didn't see it coming, from the way his body tensed up and his face went red.

"Really uhh cool." He said as he lightly wrapped his arms around me.

That's when I realized I was face first in his chest.

His strong, manly, so hot. Bad thoughts, BAD THOUGHTS.

We parted from our hug and looked away from each other again. It was really like we're awkward teens.

Oh wait, we still are.

"Alright then." Luke said out of the blue. "I better get back to my fri... group."

"Wait." I called out, getting his attention. "Can I come with you?" I asked meekly. I was sure that he would say yes, but there still was that little voice in my head that said he wouldn't.

"Sure." Luke replied with a smile. "I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

"Wait." I said before we walked out the door. I quickly walked over to the guy who Luke knocked out, who was starting to get up.

Until he received a heel to the face.

I turned around with a happy smile on my face. Then to notice Luke's confused expression.

"What?" I asked him. "I was put through hellish pain for years because of this guy, he deserved it." Luke just nodded.

"Right." Luke said as he turned to the door. But I stopped him before he walked out.

"One more thing." I said as I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for saving me."

From the way his face went an even deeper shade of red, he must not have seen that coming either.

We then left the room. Him going first and me following him, at the time I wasn't armed so I'd just get in the way. Luckily we just had to go out into the larger portion of the base to find the group.

"Luke, thank goodness." Guy said as he ran towards us, but stopped just short.

"Who's that behind you?" Guy asked.

And after some introductions I won't bore you with, we managed to get to the inn. From there I went shopping for some clothes.

The girls, mostly Natalia, tried to get me to wear clothes that were "Fit for a lady."

I know they were trying, but dresses and such aren't my style.

I decided to be honest with them. They didn't really seem to take it personally, but I could be wrong.

I just grabbed a bunch of things and went into the change room.

I shifted through each of them trying to find something that would fit me and found something that I knew I liked.

The whole thing was just a tight shirt that stopped just above my belly button, a pair of shorts that stopped in the middle of my thighs, a pair of normal shoes. And a scrunchie to pull my hair into a ponytail. We payed for my purchases and went back to the inn while making small talk.

When we got back to the inn we saw Luke asking the colonel about help with his hyperresonance. The colonel turned him down, stating he couldn't really help with the seventh fonon. I quickly volunteered after that. I was given skeptical looks, not that I blame them cause I haven't proven myself trustworthy yet. So Luke asked me why.

I chose to be slightly honest with him. I told them I wanted to build up trust and that some one-on-one would be the best way to do that. Everyone accepted my reasoning, albit a bit suspiciously. But Luke had managed to reassure them.

I took him outside of town, so we wouldn't hurt anyone with our training. It was there I asked him to teach me swordsmanship.

"Why?" Luke asked me with a confused expression.

"I'm supposed to be a replica of Tear." I told him again. "But I don't want to be her. I also wanted to learn swordplay, but Van never taught me." I put on a kicked puppy look. "Please."

"Fine." Luke said as he looked away, a huge blush on his cheeks.

"Yay." I said with a little jump. Luke just chuckled a bit at my reaction and went to get us some training swords.

While he was out I started to think of how I would train him. I was starting to put together a rough plan, when Luke showed up with two training swords.

When he had arrived I told him the best way to practise was to start with the hyperresonance training and then go to sword play. Luke mulled over it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Close your eyes." I instructed him. "Feel the fonon flowing through you, feel it's power coursing through you."

"Now try to let a little of it seep out, not enough for a hyperresonance, but enough for an effect." He followed the instructions, letting his power out of every fon slot he had.

It was then I decided to use a training method I came up with.

I walked behind him and put out my hands into his.

"Let your fonons mix with mine." I told him. "Let them mix and meld."

Luke followed my order. His fonons met with mine.

It felt glorious.

I suddenly felt his fonons drop and realized it was time for a break.

I pulled myself away from him, just in time for him to slump over a bit.

"That was..." Luke started, his eyes showing nothing but pleasure.

Yeah, I'm good.

After a few minutes break we started my sword training.

"Now the first thing you need to do is find a stance that suits you." Luke told me. After shifting through stances I found that holding the blade with my right hand by my hip was most comfortable.

He took me through the basics, getting simple swings down and how to best defend myself.

We then moved onto artes.

And the differences between weapons artes is substantial.

It took me an hour, AN HOUR, to finally get the fang blade down.

It was stupid.

After I finally managed it I noticed that Luke was snickering.

It was then that I got serious.

I put on my pouty face and made my eyes tear up a bit.

The effect was instantaneous.

He was immediately by my side apologizing.

His face turned into shock as I pushed him over.

He looked up at me as I held the wooden blade over my head proudly as I smiled at my victory.

"You let your guard down." I gloated. Luke just smiled sheepishly in return. I held out my hand to his downed form. He reached up and took my hand into his.

As soon as he had me in his grasp, I noticed his smirk.

Next thing I know I'm lying on the ground with him on top of me.

I stared at him, his form towering over mine.

"So did you." He replied with that smirk still on his face. I just stared up at him with defiance.

From the way he was chuckling, he didn't think I was a threat.

He would learn the error of his ways.

Without giving him a warning I threw my leg around his waist and flipped us again.

I was straddling his waist, just above his most valuable organ.

If you know what I mean.

That aside I stared back down at him again, making sure I pinned his arms down.

"What was that about letting your guard down?" I asked, my tone showing how much I was enjoying our predicament.

"Alright, you win." He conceded. I slowly got off of him, partly because I was weary if he would try again.

And partly because he was really warm.

We both just sat there for a second, just staring at eachother. Then a small laugh bubbled out from both of us, until it became full blown laughter.

It took us a minute to calm down, only for us to look at eachother and start all over again.

We managed to calm down after another few minutes, with a few giggles here and there.

I felt that that was the time to do what needed to be done.

"Luke." I said as I sat up from the tree we were both sitting against. He turned his head to to look at me from his spot. I steeled myself for what could happen and continued.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

"Sure." He said simply, green eyes filled with content. I knew then it was now or never.

"What happened?" I asked him, at his confused expression I elaborated. "At...Akzeriuth." At this he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Why? You already know what happened." He replied. I knew that this was going to be hard on him, but it had to be done.

"No, I know the group's side of the story." I replied. "I don't know your's." Luke looked up at that. His eyes holding unshed tears, yet the rest of his face was shocked.

"You...want to know what happened...from me?" He asked, his voice filled with confusion and a little hope. I nodded at him, my eyes not leaving his.

"The truth is a three edged sword." I explained. "There's their version of what happened, your version of what happened and the truth." I took his head in my hands and made sure our eye contact never wavered. "So tell me your side and I'll find the truth." Luke just stared back at me until he nodded.

"Where should I start?" He asked.

"When you first decided to use hyperresonance on the miasma." I replied. "And only tell me the parts Tear wasn't there for." Luke took a deep breath and started to tell me his piece.

He told me everything. His plan with Van, Natalia's blackmail, his own feelings of being left in the dark.

Then we got to the part of the actual hyperresonance.

"I got in front of the sephiroth tree thinking it was the source of the miasma." His voice was shaking but still steady enough to be understandable. "I started to use a hyperresonance, master Van was guiding me, telling me how to control it." Luke stopped for a second. "Then he said "Foolish replica Luke" and power just exploded out of my body. When it finally stopped master Van complimented me on finally being useful, still calling me a replica. And then I passed out from exhaustion." Luke let out a sigh. "And you know what happened afterwards." He looked back at the ground, tears silently dropping onto his jacket.

I considered his words, I considered the others thoughts (well Tear's thoughts, but it's pretty much the same.) and I looked at it through his point of view.

All it did was confirm my first thoughts on the matter.

In less then twenty minutes. I made my decision.

I pulled him into a hug, one that was long overdue.

He stiffened up at the contact, probably not expecting me to do that. After a few minutes his arms slowly wrapped around me, almost as if I was going to push him away.

"Let it out." I told him as I felt his tears fall onto my shoulder. "Let all of it out."

He cried like that for half an hour. His dam of emotions pouring out. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore.

I just sat there and let him vent, after all everyone needs time to let their walls come down.

He pulled away from me slowly and looked up into my eyes.

I gave him a small smile, one that would hopefully make him feel at ease.

"It's not your fault." I told him. "Although you are partly to blame, it wasn't your fault." He just looked at me with those green eyes of his, still shining with tears, but none the less still hopeful.

"What...What do you mean?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"At the time you had no trust in anyone other than Van." I told him, making sure he didn't misunderstand anything. "And when you used your hyperresonance, he hypnotized you into using something you couldn't control. It wasn't your fault."

"But I still am to blame." Luke replied to me.

"Yes." I told him. "But nowhere near as much as you were."

"I...thank you, Krystal." He replied and got up. "We better head back."

"Why?"

"Because the others are waiting for us."

"Screw them." I easily replied with a shrug. Luke looked at me with shock, but managed to respond.

"Well, you don't have any reason to go with us. But I can't abandon them."

"That's impossible, they abandoned you first." I remarked. His expression took an even greater form of shock.

"Yeah, I guess, but…" He started until I cut him off.

"They left you when you needed them most, what does that say about them?" I asked rhetorically. He tried to stutter out a reply, but I decided to go straight to the point.

"Tear told you that it takes awhile to regain trust, my question is did they do anything that deserved yours?"

"Well they tried to teach me."

"In the most condescending ways ever."

"They had my back during a fight."

"They wouldn't want to deal with the repercussions of your death."

"Guy came back for me." He tried weakly.

"Was it out of care for you or because it was his job?" I asked the redhead.

"It...I don't know." Luke sighed out after a minute. "I have proven to be a terrible judge of character."

"But, you're getting better." I tried to console him. He gave me a half-smile at that showed it was a good attempt, but he wasn't convinced.

"Now you have two options. Option 1, we head back to the inn and go with them. Or, option 2." I held my hand out to him. "You and I run away together, we do what we want, when we want, with who we want." Luke stared at my hand for a few minutes, his eyes filled with conflict.

"Why me?" He asked me as he looked up to my face. I gave him a small smile.

"We've been given rotten hands in the game called life, all because were replicas." I started. "For things we couldn't control, we are scorned and expected to take it."

"Well it ends now. I'm not Tear, I don't wanna be Tear and I'm gonna show the world that she has to keep up with me, that she is the failure out of both of us."

"I'm going to prove." I'm sure my eyes were ablaze with passion, judging by the way he was hanging of my every word. "That just because she's my original, doesn't mean she is better than me."

I took a breath after that rant and took my eyes of him for a second. But I heard him whisper to himself loud and clear.

"Prove...I'm better." I looked up to see him staring at his hands, which were now held in front of him. "Better than...Asch." With that he looked up into the sky, staring at the blank depth between night and day.

"I want too." He said after I managed to catch my breath "I really do. But…" I tilted my head, waiting for him to continue.

"But, what if my hyperresonance is the key between the world's destruction or safety?" He asked, more out loud then anything.

"That's why I'm going with them, not for anyone, but for the sake of everyone." He turned to me green eyes now alight with the flames of resolve, wind blowing his coat behind him, his fist clenched in front of him.

He truly looked like the heroes of legend.

"If that's your choice, I'll support you every step of the way." I replied, walking up to his side.

"Thanks, it's good to know I have someone to watch my back." He said offhandedly as he turned his head slightly to look at me.

"As long as you have mine." I replied teasingly.

"I've got every bit of you covered." He replied without thinking. I let out a little gasp and his face quickly turned crimson.

"I mean uhh I'll be uhh protecting you no matter what. I didn't mean like…" He started to ramble on. I just let out a giggle and placed a finger on his lips, quickly silencing him.

"I get it." I told him, to his relief if the way his body relaxed was of any indication.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure." He replied with a scratch to the back of his head.

"Well…" I leaned up to his ear. "If you want to _cover_ those areas, I wouldn't mind." His face went crimson again as he started to sputter. I quickly took a few skips forward.

"C'mon, we don't wanna keep the others waiting do we?" I asked him. I watched as he shook his head and gathered the training supplies. He took off after me quickly, his smile promising retribution if he caught me.

And for the first time in my life.

I got to play a game of tag.

 **This is Fatal-Fame and that was the first chapter of her 2.**

 **I was gonna make this a really long oneshot, but I just don't have the patience for it**

 **Review and tell me if I should continue this or if I should burn it down.**


End file.
